Question: $\left(\dfrac13\right)^2+3^2 = $
Solution: Let's simplify the expression step-by-step. Expression: $=\left({\dfrac13}\right)^2+3^2$ Find $\left({\dfrac13}\right)^2={\dfrac13}\cdot{\dfrac13}$ and ${3\cdot3}$ first. $={\dfrac19}+9$ Add ${\dfrac19}$ and $9$. $=\dfrac{82}{9}$ $ \left(\dfrac13\right)^2+3^2=\dfrac{82}{9}$